chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Infection, Part I
Summary A rare but deadly bacteria takes its toll on numerous victims around the city, leaving Chicago’s finest first responders to work together alongside the CDC to resolve the dangerous situation. Following a fire at a local university that ties into the outbreak, Severide has suspicions that something bigger is happening. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Annie Ilonzeh as Paramedic Emily Foster * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Special Guest Stars * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Lisseth Chavez as Officer Vanessa Rojas * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin Guest Stars * Alberto Rosende as Candidate Blake Gallo * Kristen Gutoskie as Chloe Allen * Aaron Serotsky as Doctor David Seldon * Eileen Galindo as Mama Garcia * Tim Hopper as Captain Tom Van Meter * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Daniel Kyri as Candidate Darren Ritter Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker * Julian Hester as John Sorenstein * Andrew White as Bruno Geller * Eunji Kim as Veronica Song * Ann Hagemann as Lila * Dylan Obrochta as Stuart Anderson * Joe McCauley as Mailman * Michele Martinez as Paramedic Michele Martinez * Bryan Bosque as Paramedic * Michelle Bester as 2nd Paramedic * Robin Robinson as Newscaster * Colt Cabana as Hazmat Leader * Marguerite Genard as Hazmat Member * Lucy Carapetyan as Administrator * Bryan Eng as Harrison * Gillian Hemme as College Student * Ahmed Lucan as Jared * Julia Germeroth as Clerk * Calvin Thomas as Tailgater * Tiera Dudley as Woman Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Todd Arnow as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Executive Producer * Reza Tabrizi as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Matt Whitney as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Michael A. O'Shea as Supervising Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Eric Matsumoto as Co-Producer * Demetra Diamantopoulos as Co-Producer * Daniele Bernstein as Co-Producer * Laura A. Garcia as Associate Producer * Steve Chikerotis as Associate Producer * Lisa Wiegand as Director Of Photography * Chris Cleek as Production Designer * Adam Stilestein as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Jamila Daniel as Executive Story Editor Background information and Notes *Crossover event that that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "Infection, Part I", continues with the Chicago Med episode "Infection, Part II" and concludes with the Chicago P.D. episode "Infection, Part III". Gallery Cf0804a.jpg Cf0804b.jpg Cf0804c.jpg Cf0804d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Same Title episodes